bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinikamen
Double Hybrid? Uhh... How does this work? An Arrancar is already a Hollow that has obtained Shinigami powers, making this a hybrid of a hybrid, which I'm pretty sure wouldn't make you stronger so much as dilute your existing hybrid, he/she/whatever would be 3 parts Shinigami to 1 part Hollow. Their access to Shikai, Bankai, Stage 2, and Resurreccion and Secunda Etapa makes me think you just want cheap and overpowered Visored, especially as its already possible for them to reach a state where they can have Shikai, Bankai, and, Resurreccion (See, Kaname Tōsen). Zf6hellion (talk) 08:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Really, Arrancar have very litle in common with Shinigami. I was disappointed as to how Kubo did the Arrancar, despite me liking some, (such as Ulquiorra, who's my favorite, as well as one of my favorite characters in the series). The only things they share with Shinigami are the look, (slightly), and the fact that they HAVE a Zanpakuto, (not the releases, just that they have one). That's the prupse for this article. Also, the Shinikamen are different from Tosen. Tosen was essentially a Visord, becuase he was a Shinigami who underwent Hollowification to acquire Hollow powers. He wasn't really genetically altered into a Shinikamen, (combined with an Arrancar), or being conceived by an Arrancar and a Shinigami as parents. PITZWIL100 (talk) 21:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :A Shinigami with Arrancar powers...or is it Arrancar with Shinigami powers?! *Mind Implosion* Anywho, it should go without saying that this can not be allowed. If you want to do a hybrid, make this character a Shinigami with Arrancar parents (rather, parent; mother or father). As for Arrancar and Shinigami having "very little in common"... is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers.| }} :I took that RIGHT OFF the Arrancar page, which I kindly linked to you here for future reference. I am also not sure if you noticed, but Arrancar gained their Shinigami-like powers by sealing their own power inside a Zanpakutō, so you must be suggesting that this Shinigami/Arrancar thing has multiple Zanpakutō with various race-based powers sealed in them? Prodigy (Speak the Truth) 22:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) That doesn't matter at all (Uh, PITZ, not what you said Prody), that is how hybridization works between spiritual beings as decided by the creator of the series. Kaname, the Arrancars, and, the Visored, are what happens when one tries to become the other. Slapping a Shinigami over the head with an Arrancar until they fuse together does not make them a Super Hybrid of some kind, it makes them a lesser hybrid as they're taking more of one thing in order to dilute the other. Having an Arrancar and Shinigami as parents would do the exact same thing, as its still 3 parts Shinigami to 1 part Hollow, when those genetics bump nasties the Shinigami parts would outnumber and overpower the Hollow parts. If you ever followed Dragon Ball, think of it like the Saiyan race and their integration with Humanity. Full Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta) are long lived, extremely powerful, and have access to a genetically-tied transformation. Half Saiyans (Gohan, Goten, Trunks) are naturally extremely powerful, but not as long lived, though they still have access to a genetically-tied transformation. Further down the line we have Quarter Saiyans (Pan) she's stronger than most Humans will ever be, but not as strong as full or half-Saiyans, she is also incapable of using the genetically-tied transformation. You see what we're getting at? You need to balance things out. If one side is more prominent than the other then its traits will be more dominant than the other side. Being 1/4th Hollow, no matter whether you're parents conceived you between the sheets or by forcefeeding you an Arrancar, would not give you Ressurreccion, Secunda Etapa, Shikai, Bankai, and, Bankai Stage Two. Zf6hellion (talk) 23:10, March 4, 2014 (UTC)